The Consequences of Alcohol
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: After Shinon gets drunk one night, he awakens to find a not so pleasant surprise. Naesala/Shinon; Dub-con;; Yaoi;; Pure smut.


**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, aphrodisiac use, bondage, sadism, exhibitionism, masturbation, just pure porn.  
Couple: Naesala/Shinon**

Shinon's mind was hazy as he woke up. He could vaguely remember going out to drink with Gatrie the night before… God, he must have been wasted the night before. Had some one spiked his drinks? He vaguely recalled getting a lot drunker a lot faster.

_"You should cut back on the drinks…"_

_"'m fine"_

Who else had been there? Somewhere in Shinon's mind he knew it was not just him and Gatrie in the bar. Shinon could've sworn he remembered some green and blue. Gatrie's armor would have explained the blue, but Shinon seemed to remember it being darker. Either Boyd or Oscar being at the bar could explain green being in his memories, which wasn't completely unrealistic. Still, Shinon couldn't figure out the whole blue thing.

A pain was flooding his head. Hangovers were killer, and this one was no exception. He attempted to move an arm down to rub his head, but found it oddly… stuck. He looked up to see both of his arms tied up with leather belts. How did I not feel that before?

The sniper looked down to see his legs in a similar predicament to his arms, only instead of being tied together, his legs were spread wide apart. He looked around in a panic to see where he was, but couldn't see any distinguishing features. Wherever he was, it was dark.

His mind went back to the memory of blue. He sensed it was important, very important. His mind went through the list of people he knew. Geoffrey? No, it was darker… That also rules out those lousy cat sub-humans… I think they were named Mordecai and Ranulf. It wasn't Ike… I never would do that… That just leaves… His throat went dry as he realized who it must've been.

_His drink fizzed even higher as someone dropped a small pill in it. The sniper was so caught up talking to Gatrie, he didn't even notice. He took a long swig of the beer and slammed it onto the table. It tasted funny, he noted, but not exactly bad. He picked it up and chugged it again. Yeah, there was something off, but it was good._

_"Slow down buddy, the night's still young!" Gatrie exclaimed, but Shinon ignored him. The intense flavor of the alcohol was flooding his taste buds, but he loved it._

Naesala. There were no other options to who it could've been. Blue hair, and it matched the shade to boot. He groaned loudly, what had he done?

_Heat was flooding through the sniper's entire body. When did the bar get so hot? He looked around, vision blurred. He needed to find someone to relieve some of the tension. Some one walked over and pressed his lips against the sniper, who desperately returned it._

Shinon looked around the room again. Maybe his eyes were adjusting? He figured it was worth another shot. Still, he couldn't seem to detect anything that would give away his location. It was starting to really tick off the sniper. Where the hell was he?

_Shinon violently shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and ground against him. A hand slowly slid up the sniper's shirt and rubbed up and down his back. Heat flooded through the redhead and he couldn't be close enough to the other. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pushed his body closer._

_Shinon could hear cheering and whistling, but he didn't care. It just mattered that he could get closer to the other. Yet, no matter how close he got, it wasn't close enough. He could feel the other man's arousal growing larger as he ground down roughly, but it wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough...  
_

"I see you've woken up…" A figure had entered the room, and Shinon recognized the voice. Naesala walked over to the tied up redhead and pressed his lips against Shinon's. Immediately, the sniper struggled against it. He clamped down his teeth onto the raven's lips.

Naesala pulled off and licked his lips. Shinon had managed to bite open his lip and draw blood. Naesala spat on the ground. "You're far less enthusiastic than last night, aren't you?"

"What did you do to me?" Shinon spat out. Naesala rolled his eyes.

"I don't recall you objecting to anything." He answered simply.

"Why did you tie me up?" Shinon snapped, struggling against the bonds.

"Because otherwise you'd escape." He answered, "Are you going to struggle today?"

"Fuck you…" Shinon bit out, continuing to try to wiggle out of the bonds.

Naesala smirked, "I think I was the one to fuck you." Shinon's eyes widened. He had already figured that he might have made out with the raven last night, but he hadn't thought it had gone any farther. Or at least, he had hoped it hadn't gone any farther.

The king walked over to a table beside Shinon and opened a drawer. He lifted out a small bottle and shook out two white bills. "Aphrodisiacs." He explained. "Made by some of the finest chemists in Kilvis. Useful things, helps put you in the mood."

With that, Naesala pried open the redhead's mouth and flicked the pills down his throat. Shinon tried to cough them up, but Naesala stroked his throat and forced him to swallow. 'No…' Shinon thought to himself. With the love potions administered, he would soon be forced to be a sweaty, panting mess.

Naesala began taking some other small things out of the drawer. Handcuffs, some gel that Shinon assumed was a lubricant of sorts, and a knife. Naesala leaned over and began slowly cutting off the sniper's shirt. He sliced a line down the center of the garment and peeled it off, exposing a muscular chest.

Naesala then moved down to Shinon's pants and sliced down each leg. A small line of blood appeared on the skin as the knife cut through the pants, and the sniper found he couldn't stop staring for a single second.

"The pills are fast acting, so you'll be willing soon enough." Naesala explaining, stroking the sniper's manhood. The raven peeled the pieces of destroyed pants from the sniper's body, ignoring the way Shinon flinched away with every touch. "Hmm... So reluctant." He teased, bending down in front of Shinon's cock, getting a clear view. The sniper blushed, not used to being under such scrutiny in such intimate areas.

"Damn sub-human..." He muttered, gasping as the king took his length into his mouth. Try as the sniper might've, he couldn't help letting a moan escape from his mouth. He involuntarily bucked his hips into Naesala's eager mouth, moaning even louder when the raven accommodated his full length in his throat.

Naesala gripped the base of his arousal and pumped in it time with licks to the head of the redhead's cock. Shinon panted and tried desperately to free his hands, if only to be able to bury his hands into the raven's have and plead him to go faster.

Naesala sensed Shinon was close to release, as the sniper had began thrusting back against his mouth more viciously. Shinon practically let out a whimper when Naesala pulled his mouth off of the sniper.

Despite having nothing touching him, Shinon felt a wild surge of pleasure fill his body. He let out a choked sob and bucked his hips forward in a desperate attempt for release. Naesala merely smirked, "Seems as if they've kicked in." He remarked casually, ignoring the sniper who was writhing and moaning in desperation. He popped a single pill himself, hoping to get multiple climaxes from the whole experience. It was not as if opportunities like this one presented themselves on a daily basis.

Shinon practically screamed in pleasure when Naesala raked his nails down the sniper's sides. Tears had begun to form at the corner redhead's eyes as the ecstasy overwhelmed him. 'Maybe that was too large a dose,' Naesala thought to himself, leaning in to take a nipple within his mouth. He reached a hand down and rubbed Shinon's cock, grinning as he felt the sniper immediately shudder and climax into his hand.

Naesala stood back and licked the cum off his fingers, anxious to see Shinon's reaction. The sniper panted and slowly realized that none of the heat had even been dented by climaxing. His arousal was still fully erect, he realized with dismay. However, the feeling of Naesala biting down on the crook of his neck brought him away from his thoughts.

Naesala coated his fingers with the lubrication and slid them down to Shinon's entrance. He groaned and tried to thrust himself onto the digits, but found the raven pulled them away at the last moment. He growled in frustration, trying to push back once again.

Shinon gave a loud cry of pleasure when the raven finally rammed three fingers in violently. He cried and bucked against the fingers, white dots flooding his vision. Naesala withdrew the fingers, feeling like the sniper was beyond needing preparation. He leaned down and slowly untied the redhead's feet, gasping in shock when Shinon immediately wrapped his legs around Naesala and tried to pull any part of the raven closer. He began working hastily on the belt of his pants, not wanting to wait the extra seconds when he stood up.

Naesala struggled out of the grip Shinon's legs had on his upper back. He stood tall and pressed his lips against the sniper's once again, happy to find the redhead's tongue immediately dueling his own. Shinon's legs once again wrapped themselves around the king's waist and tried to thrust up against his arousal.

The king took this as permission, and he eased himself into Shinon's tight entrance. Shinon felt like it should hurt, but he couldn't feel anything aside from pleasure flooding through his entire body. All of it was too much; the proximity combined with the feeling of his length rubbing between his and Naesala's stomachs was too much. He shuddered and came to completion once again.

"Hmm... So easy to get you to the edge." Naesala reflected, thrusting once again into Shinon. Had the sniper not been under the affects of the pill Naesala slipped him, he was sure he would've spat in the raven's face. It was shameful how easily he came under the king's skilled hands. Without the pills, Shinon himself would've never consented to such an act. He howled in ecstasy when Naesala managed to hit his prostate dead on with a powerful thrust.

The raven smirked and made a mental note of where that spot was, angling all his thrusts so he barely brushed the bud of pleasure. Shinon bucked his hips the same moment Naesala thrust into him. Both men were amazed at how good that felt, and made a point to continue the rhythm. Shinon's back arched as he met his completion a third time. All his muscles clenched as he cried in ecstasy and drew the raven king to completion with him.

Shinon's body went limp and he gasped for air, there was no end to the heat. It felt like he was dying, there was just no end to the pleasurable torture he was being given. Naesala smirked and pulled out of the sniper. He reached up and untied one of the sniper's hands. "Touch yourself." He commanded, and Shinon shuddered. It hadn't mattered that the whole situation was humilating, he reached a hand down and immediatly began pumping his cock roughly.

The raven licked his lips, and that seemed to only arouse the sniper further. Shinon sped up to the point where it was teetering on being painful. Naesala smirked and idly stroked his own length as he watched the redhead in such throes of pleasure. He had only half the dose Shinon had, and he was more used to such substances in his body, so he wasn't even close to being as aroused as the redhead was.

Shinon met another climax and dropped his hand to his side. Naesala stood up and pressed their bodies together, the feeling of a leather covered chest pressing against a bare one, the feeling of hot skin on skin, it was amazingly pleasurable. The sniper used his free hand to try to rid the barrier of cloth between their chests, but found the raven quickly restrained the redhead's hand.

Naesala used his free hand to drag his nails up and down the front of Shinon's chest while he began sucking and biting at the juncture where Shinon's neck met his shoulder. The sniper groaned and continued pressing their arousals together. The heat was coiling up in his stomach, now stronger than ever. All of a sudden, Naesala bit down, and Shinon was gone. His body convulsed and he arched against Naesala for a final time.

Naesala was driven to the edge as well, but Shinon didn't notice. Shame welled up inside him as his cum splattered onto his chest and Naesala's stomach. His entire body went lax, the only thing holding him up was his arm, still within its bindings. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes once again, but he refused to let the raven see what he had done.

"I know you enjoyed it." Naesala taunted, pulling his pants up and doing up the fastenings. "Don't pretend you didn't."

Shinon looked to the ground. "Shut up." He snapped, but his comment didn't even seem to phase the king.

"Well, it doesn't matter really, now does it? I enjoyed it, after all." He commented, "Don't worry, I'll return you tomorrow." A flash of relief washed through Shinon's face, "It doesn't matter much, anyways. I know I'll be seeing you next year."

* * *

**A/N: Nope. This story ain't connected to Time at all.**

**It was originally supposed to be a Ike/Shinon, I swear, but I couldn't resist the evil charms of Naesala for this story.**

**I swear, I actually dislike this pairing.**

**Reviews loved~  
**


End file.
